Love Hurts
by lolajeans13
Summary: Hinata is diferrent with any other Hyuga. She has pale eyes like everyone else however she can't wield the Byakugan. Will she conquer her secret and her love to a certain Uchiha? [SasuHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction. If you are not a Sasuhina fan then don't bother leaving a comment because it's useless. I mean who would want to read your hateful comment. You only have one solution. That is to not search Sasuhina and leave comment on every fanfiction you see.** **Peace** ️

Konohagakure is separated with different clans.

On the NORTH Uzumaki rule the area. Uzumaki clan is formerly a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure but since the split some people start to migrate to other land. Some ended up in Konoha, Amegakure and Kusagakure. They also have a distinct feature which is all the member are red hair. They have Wind affinity.

Hyuga govern the EAST. They possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system. They also have Water affinity. The Byakugan is characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. While active, the pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge.

Nara clan run the WEST. The clan have the ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release. The Nara clan mostly work on the Konoha government.

Uchiha reign on the SOUTH of Konohagakure they are reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess.They can also use Fire affinity. The clans have black hair and black eyes. But when their power is activated it turns red and 3 black tomoe start to twirl around the pupil.

 **Present Day**

Hinata was walking on the grass. The wind is very strong that her hair is covering most of her face. When she look up in the sky it is gray. It seems like it is going to rain by the looks of it. When she reach her destination she look at the 3 graves. She saw the name of Hikari, Hiashi and Hanabi Hyuuga. She knelt in the middle and put her hands together and started praying.

When she finished her tears starts falling down. She missed her family. Her mother died giving birth to her sister and she was still 5 years old at that time. She only have fragment of memories of her mother. Her mother was kind to everybody and she is sophisticated and she loved her very much so does her father. It's also been 3 years since she lost her father and Hanabi. Everyday she blame herself, it should have been her not them. If only she's not different. They would have been alive today.

 _Flashback_

 _On a sunny day, Hyuuga household are preparing for the Byakugan festival. Byakugan festival happens on 6 of August in honour of. Hamura was the ancestor of the Hyuuga clan._ _Hinata was running when suddenly she can her Kō shouting at her to stop, "Hinata-sama, please we must change before the festival starts." Hinata giggled, "Catch me if you can" now she starts to run really fast. She was about to turn to the corner when she bump with someone really hard and she hit her bottom on the floor. She touched her nose, "Aw, aw"_

 _"Hinata-sama!" shouted Kō. Kō run faster and knelt beside her. "Are you hurt?" asked Kō in a concern voice._

 _"Yes"_

 _Kō looked up and saw it was Hizashi Hyuuga, twin brother of Hiashi Hyuuga and the youngest of the two._ _Kō stood up abruptly, "Hizashi-sama!" Kō said in a nervous voice._

 _"No need to be nervous around me Kō." Hizashi look at Hinata and notice that she is not change yet. "Hinata why aren't you change yet? he asked_

 _"Sorry uncle. I didn't listen to Kō that it is time to change because I was having time running around with him. Please don't tell Father, uncle. Please?" Hinata pleaded using her puppy eyes and quivering lips._ _Hizashi knelt in front of Hinata and help her up. He rub the top of her head "You know I always have your back Hinata. I promise I won't tell anyone. Now you go change before the festival starts. Everyone is already at the Konoha midtown"_

 _Hinata hug him and said, "I will, uncle. Say hi to Neji-nii for me" and run back to where she came from._ _Kō bow down to Hizashi and follows Hinata._

 _"Hinata-sama, are you ready" shouts Kō outside her room._

 _"Almost done" Hinata looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a light purple kimono with sakura design on each sleeves. Her hair is short so she just leave it at that. She smiled,she wonder what her sister wear today for the festival. Hanabi is very energetic, she always follows her everytime she saw her at the compound. She love her sister so bad. When their mother died of childbirth, Hanabi look up to her like a mother. That is probably the reason why she keeps on following her and she sleep on her room too. Father on the other hand changed he lost his smile, he now have a serious look on his face. He always go to his room early at night and stayed there till afternoon. Hinata sighed, she told herself to be happy for this festival. Since it is the only time that they will be complete as a family and hang out like a family would._

 _She open the door and Kō was waiting for her on the left side of the door._ _"I'm done Kō. Is father and Hanabi at the festival already?"_

 _"Yes, they are. If you should have listen to me earlier we could have been their right now."_

 _"Sorry Kō. It won't happen again"_ _Kō smiled, "But I can understand since you but a child need playtime just like your sister and Neji-sama"_

 _"But Neji-nii rarely played with us" she cross her arm and pouted._

 _"You must understand Hinata-sama. He's preparing himself to enter Konoha Shinobi School." Kō said._

 _"Will I enter the academy too with Neji-nii?"_

 _Kō stops and kneel in front of her. "If you will, I will be here to support you Hinata-sama"_

 _Hinata beam a smile at Kō and they started walking again. Kō lost himself on his thought. Hinata-sama will never be a ninja because Hiashi-sama plans to keep her in the compound. She is different from any Hyuuga. He's afraid that she will be bullied because of her differentness so he decided to hide her in order to protect her. The belated Hikari-sama is different too. He can't put a finger on it how._

 _Hinata is jumping with joy when they arrived at the festival. She can see everyone having fun some are playing games and while others are eating foods. Every clan in Konoha came for this festival. Kō hold her hand so that she won't get lost. "We need to look for you father and sister." Kō activated his Byakugan and start scanning the whole area._ _"I found them. Let's go Hinata-sama" Kō said while dragging Hinata on his heel._

 _When Hinata saw them. She ran and shouted "Father, Hanabi!"_

 _They turned and Hanabi starts to run towards her but she got stopped by her father. "Be careful child or else you will trip" Hiashi said to her youngest daughter._

 _When Hinata arrived she hug her father around his neck and he almost stumble on the floor. "Father, I missed you today"_

 _"Yes, yes my child I miss you too." while tapping her back to comfort her._ _"Onee-chan, me too!" Hanabi exclaimed._ _Hinata hug Hanabi and said, "I miss you as well, Hanabi"_

 _"How was your training this morning with your mentor?"_

 _"I didn't awaken my Byakugan yet father but I can feel I am almost there"_

 _Hiashi fears for the worst. He knows that she will not awaken her Byakugan because she can't at all. He prepared himself for this when he married Hikari. Hikari the love of his life. She give him light when there is only darkness. She was his joy but when she gave him two beautiful daughter his joy expanded. But at a price he lost his beloved wife. He locked himself in a room when the night comes and he meditated until he collapse. He didn't blame Hanabi for what happened because he knows that it is bound to happen because she use most of her chakra to hide what she is in order to be with me. And now he needs to protect Hinata at all cost since every feature and even her chakra, she got it from her mother. Hanabi on the other hand looks and have the same chakra as him._

 _"Even if you can't awaken your Byakugan, you will always be my daughter Hinata. Remember that."_

 _"I know I will father. If Hanabi and Neji-nii have it. I will too." Hinata insisted._ _"Come let's have some fun tonight." Hiashi hold Hanabi on his chest while Hinata is walking beside him and holding his hakama. Kō is walking behind them. As they were walking around he can see every Hyuuga participates in the festival. He can see his people demonstrate to Konoha people what their eyes can do. This festival is to commemorate the founder of Ninja, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Ōtsutsuki Hamura was the son of Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the fraternal twin brother of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; both of whom were the first people born with the ability to wield chakra. Hamura was the ancestor of the Hyūga clan._ _This festival are not for Hyuga only but it is also for Uzumaki and Uchiha clan since there ancestor is Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. So on this day every Hyuga, Uzumaki and Uchiha participated for the celebration._

 _As they were walking a certain Hyuga came up to him and stare at him and didn't say a word. And he knows what it means. He put Hanabi on the ground. "Hinata will you watch your sister while I'm gone?"_

 _Hinata holds Hanabi hand and said "I will father" Hiashi look at Kō and nod before vanishing into thin air._ _"Will father be back, onee-chan?" Hanabi said. It almost like she's ready to cry._ _"Don't worry Hanabi. Father will be back. He just need to take care of things" reassure Hinata to Hanabi._

 _Hiashi arrived at the Hokage office. He enter the room and he saw Tsunade the current hokage at this generation. "What is it you want, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi asked with impatience. "If you don't have something important to say I will leave. I could be with my daughters right now eating food at the festival."_

 _"This meetup is for the sake of your daughters" Tsunade said._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You have been infiltrated by a shinobi from Kumogakure"_

 _"I do not know what you mean. How can they infiltrate the Hyuuga compound? They need to hire someone to have an eyes in the compound! But it won't happen because every Hyuuga watch each others back not stab each others back!" Hiashi exclaimed smacking his hand in the wall._

 _"Sorry, Hiashi" Tsunade said and stood up. "But one of your member sold an information against your family."_

 _"Why?" Hiashi felt betrayed by his own kinsman. "Who did it! Where is that person right now so that I can torture him slowly!"_

 _"I don't think you can torture him since he killed himself before we can capture him. One of our Anbu, Itachi Uchiha saw the ordeal."_ _Itachi came out from the shadow. Hiashi never felt him when he came to the room. He heard a lot of stories that Uchiha are real powerful alongside with Uzumaki except Uzumaki doesn't have kekkei genkai. Itachi is the youngest Anbu in whole history. He became a full fledge ninja at the age of 10 and climb his way up to become an Anbu at the age of 12._

 _"Itachi" Tsunade starts "Itachi said that Kumogakure are planning to abduct a Hyuuga"_

 _"Is it true?" Hiashi asked Itachi._ _Itachi nod, "The Hyuuga who betrayed you said that he is tired of people stepping on him just because he is from the branch. So he told a shinobi from Kumogakure who is from the main branch. He mention your name and your daughters as well as Hizashi-sama and his son. He also mention your eldest daughter being weak since she can't awaken her Byakugan. He wished his still alive to see the time you will put a cursed seal on her."_

 _Hiashi lost all his energy and slumped against the wall. "It seems like were going to war Hokage-sama"_

 _"No we are not Hiashi. You will not do anything to start a war just because someone betrayed you. Kumogakure will never do something that will start a war because they already signed a treaty."_

 _"So we are not doing anything? We're just going to wait for them to capture one member of the main family so that they can experiment our eyes? Is that it?" Hiashi cannot hide his anger anymore knowing that his family might be in danger._

 _"If they are planning to capture a Hyuga. They need time to plan ahead because they cannot risk the treaty they signed. And every Konoha got your back Hiashi."_

 _"Can I have an opinion?" Itachi asked._

 _"Sure Itachi" Tsunade said._

 _"I think if they are planning to capture a Hyuga. It would be today" Hiashi and Tsunade look at Itachi like he's sprouting a horns in his head._ _"I mean everyone would be distracted and it will be noisy with all the fireworks and all it is a perfect chance to capture someone without getting detected." Hiashi starts to run at the door. "Hiashi stop! How do you even know which one they will go after?" Tsunade asked._

 _"Hinata"_

 _"How would you know it's going to be her? It could be anyone"_

 _"Father's instinct" and he ran._

 _Tsunade look up Itachi. "You better be wrong about this Itachi. Konoha cannot afford to go to war. We already have a lot of enemy as it is. Follow Hiashi."_ _Itachi nod, only a puff of smoke left when Tsunade sat down on the chair. She combed her hair and shout, "Shizune!"_

 _Shizune enter the room. Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair; her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Shizune wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. Shizune also has the tendency to pin her hair up when working._

 _"Call every clan leaders right now"_

 _"But they are on the festival right now. It would be disrespectful if we summon them here, mistress"_

 _"Tell them. It is a grieve importance that they got here as soon as possible or else war will conquer us all"_ _Shizune can see that her mistress is not joking at this time. "Hai, I will gather them, mistress."_

 _Hinata was holding her sisters hand when she felt a tug. She looked down and she can she her sister pointing at a distant. She look up and saw a lake from a far. "Onee-chan, I want to go there. It looks shiny. What is that?" Hanabi asked._ _"That is a lake"_

 _"What is a lake?" Hanbi turned her head sideways. Hinata chuckled her sister always put her head sideways if she is confused._

 _"Well a lake is a water that people submerge into if they feel like taking a dip. Also you can practice your affinity at a lake since Hyuga have water affinity" she said to his sister._

 _"Can I practice now?!" Hanabi starts to run towards the lake._

 _"Hanabi, No!" she got hold of her arm. "We mustn't were waiting for father, remember?"_

 _"Please, onee-chan?" her sister beg. "Let's just wait for father at the lake"_. _Hinata look up to Kō. He nodded._

 _"Alright but you must not go into the water"_

 _"Yay! Let's go onee-chan" her sister is dragging her. She tried not to stumble since Hanabi is running fast for a five year old. Kō walked behind them all this time. As they reach their destination, there was no people and the place is quite dark. Their light source is only from the festival and fireworks._

 _"Wow" they said in unison. The lake appeared as if by magic as we crested the ridge. It was in teardrop-silver in colour and it was shaped like a perfectly flat disc of metal. No sound rang out from the shimmering emptiness of space around it. Monastery quiet, it was lined with pine trees. They decided to make their way to its decanter clear shore. The idyllic scene took their breath away. Unruffled by wind or rain, it was vault still and restful. She heard flapping sound at the surface._

 _"What is that splashing sound?" Hinata asked Kō._

 _"That would be the fish, my lady"_

 _"There is a fish on a lake?" she's shocked she didn't know that fish can live on the lake._ _"Yeah, but we are not allowed to capture them. The fish are there to give life to the lake." Ko explained._

 _They sat down around the lake except Kō. Hinata can hear people's laugh and joy at the festival. The lake is mimicking the firework with its clear vibrant reflection._ _Hanabi was sitting besides her and watched the lake at its beauty. Time passed when she felt something strange. She cannot hear the buzzing of the insect and everything starts to get foggy._

 _"Hinata-sama, hold your sister and hide behind my back" Kō said in a low voice._ _Hinata followed, she does not know but she starts to have a goosebumps and she's shivering not from cold but from fear._

 _"Show yourself" Kō warned the intruder._ _Hinata pecked around Kō._

 _There she saw a shadow walking towards them. As he got closer he can see him clearly. He was a tall, slim man with dark eyes with lines underneath them, black hair and beard, and line between mouth and jaw is distinctive. He had a sardonic expression on his face, that suggested he is up to something bad. He wore the older-styled Kumo flak jacket which had thick shoulder pads. His head was bandaged and shiny metal thingy covered his right eye. He wore a black suit of clothing and an obi around his waist._

 _"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the intruder said in a sarcastic voice._ _Kō became stiff and ready his stance._

 _"You do not have a curse seal on your head. It means you are from the main house. Also you have a guard which could also means the two of you are an important person." he said while have a smug smile on his face. Kō starts to attack him by using gentle fist. The intruder invade Kō's attack like it was nothing._

 _Hinata hold Hanabi tightly when she noticed the fog is getting thicker. She can't see the fight anymore because of the thick fog covering the area._ _"Onee-chan" she looked at her sister and saw that her Byakugan is activated "Kō, Kō" her sister keeps repeating._ _"What is it, Hanabi?"_

 _Hanabi raise her arm and point "Kō, on the ground"_ _She looked up and saw a figure walking towards them. She starts to shiver because she feels it was not Kō that is walking towards them. When the figure stops a few meters from them, she starts to cry. She can't fight because her Byakugan is not awaken yet. If only she was not weak like everyone says around the compound when they know she was not around._

 _"Why don't you activate your Byakugan like your sister?"_

 _"Leave my sister alone, please" Hinata said._

 _"Well I can't have that. One Hyuga is a miracle but two Hyuga at one night is a blessing."_ _Hinata feel that she can't breath. She hold her throat and starts hyperventilating. Her eyes is filled with tears. When she look up her vision is getting blurry. She can hear the intruder said that evolution starts now before blackness took over._

 _When Hinata woke up, she was chained on her right ankle and right leg. The room is stench with death. She tried to look at the darkness but to no avail she can't see anything. If only her Byakugan will awaken at this moment but none. She's worried for her sister. She doesn't know his plan for them. She heard a click on the door and it open. She cover her eyes when the brightness took over in the room._

 _"I can see that your awake"_

 _"Where is my sister!?" she shouted._

 _"You will see your sister soon enough" intruder said._

 _"What do you want from us?" she sob. "What did we ever do to you?"_

 _The intruder laugh, "You know for a 10 year old. You are more mature than your age suggest." he looked at her and stare at her for a longest time before saying the next revelation. "I am the head of Kumogakure. The hidden cloud village. As to what I want from you and your sister, well you are the daughters of Hiashi Hyuga from the main house. I cannot capture a Hyuga from the branch house because they have a curse seal. Do you know what the curse seal for?" he asked but she remained quite._

 _"Well I will tell you, the main purpose of the curse seal is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the Hyūga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the Byakugan with it. That is the reason I want a Hyuga from the main house. Hyuga never did anything to me. I was just born with ambition. Ambition to reveal the secret of Byakugan and to experiment it so that it can evolve. If Sharingan have stages so does Byakugan. But your clan is sealed off on different clans on Konoha only marrying fellow Byakugan's. That must be the reason why Byakugan can't evolve. But fear not, that will change everything today" he starts to unlock both of her chain when she was free she pushed him and started running outside the door._

 _She turned left, she can hear her kidnapper shouts "You cannot escape, princess. This location is unknown to every shinobi in the planet. So stop running." But she keeps running. The hallway is bright so it's easier to see where she's going. As she was running, she felt nervous when she passed one door. So she stopped and turned back. As she gets nearer to the door her heart is thumping like crazy. She notice there's a light, she pushed the metal door slowly and it creaks as its opened. She can see machines on the other side and jars with eyes inside. It was not Byakugan but different sets of eye colour. When the door fully opened. Her heart stopped, in the center lays Hanabi strapped on the table. Her eyes have been removed from her eye socket. She lay lifeless in the table._

 _"NOOOOO!" she shouted. She runs toward her sister and cuddle her dead body. "NOOOO, Hanabi don't leave me and father" she keeps rocking her body back and forth._

 _"It's seems like you found your sister"_

 _"You monster! How could you kill a 5 year old" Hinata saw the intruder start to walk toward her. She slid herself in the corner but to no avail there is no more room to hide when he was in front of her she knows that that she will soon follow her sister._

 _Hinata was now strapped on the table where she found Hanabi. The intruder was busy putting gloves on and preparing the equipment._

 _"You know for a Hyuuga, your different. I heard from my spy that your Byakugan is not yet awaken but you sister have. And also you can't control water? Why is that?" the intruder turned around and look at her._

 _"So I did a research on your family tree. Your father was born in the main house. Yet as I was rummaging for information on your mother. I didn't found any. No birthplace, no parents or sibling. It got me curious as to who she is."_

 _Hinata wiggle around when she saw he pick up a scalpel. "I'm sorry but you will not have a quick death as your little sister. I need to know, what you can do and what is your kekkei genkai."_

 _"No, please" she pleaded. She thought of dying when she feel the scalpel cut her skin slowly. "Aaaa!" she screamed._

 _Hiashi was scouting the area and continued ahead when he didn't feel anything off. Last night he saw Kō was beaten on the lake. Her daughters are nowhere to be found. He tried waking him up, Kō starts to open his eyes._

 _"Hiashi-sama, sorry for being a failure. I cannot even protect Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama." Kō cough out some blood._

 _"Don't blame yourself. Kō I want to know who did this?"_

 _"Shinobi from Kumogakure. He has a head protector on his right eye with a bandages surrounding his eye."_ _Hiashi clench his hand._

 _"Rest, a medical nin will be on their way". He turned and saw Itachi. "Are you going to stop me?"_

 _"No"_

 _"Stay with Kō. He need assistance. He is wounded pretty badly." Itachi summon a hawk and send a message to Tsunade on the kidnappings as well as sending a medical nin at this location._

 _"Sorry Hiashi-sama but my order is to follow you. I already sent a word to the Hokage on what happen and also medical nin for Kō"_

 _"Don't slow me down" Hiashi runs again, now his destination is the Village of Clouds._

 _"Do you see anything?" asked Hiashi._

 _"None"_

 _"Figures"_ _Hiashi activated his Byakugan, the Cloud Village is hard to see since the place is surrounded by clouds. But for him it is a piece of cake. When he scan the area he saw two chakra that is different from other chakra. The chakra is very unstable and it seems like it was in pain, the other chakra seems to have stopped which indicate the person is dead._

 _Hiashi start to run faster heading to the two chakra he knows that belong to his daughters. He reach the place but he stop when he saw a seal. He starts making hand symbol. When he smack his hand on the ground, the seal fell off to the ground. It reveal a cave with an opening. It seems like Itachi give him an opening to go ahead when a shinobi starts attacking them. He went in and start to look for the culprit who have the gut to her daughters on their soil._

 _Hinata can feel she is weakening because of the blood lose. The intruder cuts her skin nonstop and he also got rid of the strap. He must have thought it would be useless to tie her down on her condition right now. "Interesting, your tears is made of ice" he rub the tiny speck of ice on the corner of her eye._

 _"Ple-ase, let m-e go" she said in a hoarse voice._

 _"We just getting started. Don't be a killjoy." he put his bloody hand in his chin, "You can't control water but your tears is made of ice. What triggers it. Is it the pain or your starting to awaken your power? I must try another method"_

 _He holds her hospital gown and she saw him make a fist. He punch her, she moaned. She feels her body is getting cold. She must be dying right now but this coldness is different. She feels comfortable with it. "Your skin is getting paler and colder. This must be it. You can't control water but you can manipulate water to turn to ice." he said._

 _Hinata turn to look at the door. She feels his Father is going to burst on the door any seconds. She was right. The door opened was broken into pieces and their stood her father. Her father saw her on the table and her sister on the floor laying there lifeless. His father look exhausted. He must have use his Byakugan more than its limits. He hold a deathly glare to the intruder. "Well, I didn't know the father is invited to the party but it matters not. At least now its a complete family." he walk around and Hinata can see the intruders back._

 _"You will pay for what you've done" Hiashi raise his hand and pinpoint the enemy's vital point using his Byakugan and release a high-speed palm thrust. It blow the enemy off his feet with tremendous force before he even notice he was hit._ _The intruder make a hand symbol. The room is now filled with mist. But that didn't stop Hiashi. He can still see him. He start to emit his chakra to create a vortex around him when the enemy throw a kunai at him. He didn't stop spinning until the enemy runs out of kunai. Hiashi's eyes is getting blurry. He saw the enemy hold the hilt of his sword but before he can take it out. He use Gentle Fist style, his Byakugan is still active to view the opponent's Chakra Pathway System and deal a precise blows in his heart that disable and impede his chakra flow around it. The enemy breathe his one last breath before collapsing to the ground._

 _Hinata saw her father picked up Hanabi on the floor. She can see a tears on his father's eyes. He start to walk towards her when she saw the intruder came back from the dead. Before she can shout, the enemy took his sword and swung it to her father, decapitating him. His head roll around and his body collapse on the floor together with Hanabi._

 _"NOOOOO!" she shouted. With her bruised eye she can see the intruder laughing. "It was good idea to perform the forbidden jutsu. I would have died. In case this happen and it did." as he said that he can feel a chill through out the room when he look for the source. He saw the daughter paler as before, her eyes is different; before her eyes is white irides with no visible pupils but now it transform to blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern that seems to glow. It is the most beautiful eyes he ever seen. He got paralyzed by its beauty when suddenly he felt his stomach freeze. He touched his stomach and felt it was hard. It spread to his arm and legs._

 _Hinata saw panic and fear on the intruder eyes. Her sister and father is dead. It brought tears to her eyes. She stare at the intruder, "You killed my family."_

 _"I would do it again to gain your kekkei genkai"_

 _"Die!!!" the intruder body shattered on the floor. She also collapse on the table. She can feel her conscious leaving her body. She smiled now she can be with her family._

 _End of Flashback_

Hope you like my story. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

When Itachi feels that there is no more Shinobi to kill, he starts to follow Hiashi inside the cave. As he was running he encounter an open door with a light so he decided to went inside. He can smell a strong blood inside the room. There lays Hiashi decapitated and Hanabi lifeless form. He then saw Hinata on the table, he ran when he saw that she's still breathing but shallow. He have to hurry if he wants to save her. He decided to make a kage bunshin no jutsu. While he's holding Hinata the other 2 clones were holding Hanabi and Hiashi. As they were walking out of the room he notice another person, it must be the abductor. But the looks of it he froze to death since his body is on pieces with no blood present.

Itachi reach the entrance. He look at Hinata, her face is so messed up with her bruise and swelling on her left eye. She has cuts on her face and body. He feel sad for the heiress. No child should experience this. He starts to run again toward the Konoha Hospital.

Tsunade is at her office and looking at the horizon when suddenly she felt a presence. "Tsunade-sama" Itachi said. "What happened?" she asked. She knows that the news she will receive will not be a good one. "Only Hinata survived. Hiashi was decapitated while Hanabi's eyes was gouge out and lose a lot of blood from that." Tsunade sat down from her chair. "What about the abductor?"

"He's dead."

"What did you learn from the person before you killed him?" she asked.

"He was already dead when I got there"

"How? Don't tell me there's another person involved?"

"I don't think so since I never felt any presence, however he died in a very interesting way."

"How so?" she asked.

"Well his body is frozen up that it broke into many pieces. I do not know how it happened but it did."

"It couldn't be Hiashi because he can only control water." Tsunade clarified.

"And it's not Hanabi either since her blood was already dry so it means she died first." Itachi said.

"Is it Hinata?" Tsunade ask.

"There is a chance it might be her, how she did it. That I don't have an answer. Because every Hyuuga only controls water."

"Where is Hinata now?" ask Tsunade.

"She's in the hospital right now. Kurenai-sensie is treating her wounds. How are you going to break the news to the Hyuuga clan?" ask Itachi.

Tsunade sighed, " I don't know. Hizashi would be devastated when he receive the news. The Elders is a different story. They will use this event to declare war."

After the Hyuuga tragedy Hizashi became the new clan head. Hyuuga elder decides to make a meeting regarding on what happened.

"I know every member of my clan wants to have revenge however, if my brother is still alive he would do the same thing to protect our clan and also the safety of her daughter.It would be pointless to make war because it will not bring back the dead, it will just add more dead people."Hizashi said in a sad voice.

"We cannot ignore the fact that the heir is dead. Hinata is incapable of awakening her Byakugan. That leaves you Hizashi, since your older brother is dead. I appoint your son as the new heir to Hyuuga main branch." Hyuuga elder said.

"Don't tell me your going to give Hinata a cursed seal?"

"She has to since Hiashi is dead and she is useless as a Hyuuga, there is no point on keep--" Hyuga Elder was stop when Hizashi smack the table with his fist.

"Useless? Do you have any idea what she went through just to gain recognition from our clan? She tried her very best on her training and yet our clan still thinks she is a freak!" Hizashi shouted.

"Since I am the Clan Head now I want everyone to view her as a Hyuuga because she is one. And you will not put a cursed seal on her as long as I am the head." Hizashi walk out from the room. He went to Hinata's room. When he opens the door his son Neji was sitting beside her bed. Neji was startled when the door creaked. He turned around and saw his father.

"Otou-san, how was the meeting?" he asked.

His father sighed, "They decide to put Hinata with a cursed seal"

He stood and exclaimed, "I won't let them!"

His father walks towards him and ruffled his hair, "I know, son. That is why we must protect Hinata for we are the only one who can protect her. She need us now more than ever, especially on what she experienced"

"Any changes today?" Hizashi asked. Hinata has been out for 3 months now, the doctors cannot figure out if she is in a coma since her brain wavelength is normal. Even Tsunade the greatest medical-nin can't give a diagnosis to Hinata since everything is normal. So she suggested to bring her back to the mansion so that if she wakes up she know the surroundings.

"No changes at all" Neji said in a sad voice.

"I'm pretty sure she will wake up soon but we just have to be patient." Hizashi reassure his son.

"Did you eat already?" Hizashi tried to change the topic.

"No."

"Why don't we eat our dinner and I will send a maid to watch Hinata. You didn't eat much lately and I don't want you to get sick." Hiashi said in a concern voice.

Neiji look back at Hinata and sighed, "I still don't get why she is not awake yet even Tsunade cannot figure out the problem."

Hiashi put his hand on Neiji's shoulder, "I know son. But let's thank Kami that she is still alive and breathing. We just have to be patient and be there for her."

"Yes, Father"

"Come on and let's eat."

Hizashi ask Natsu, the former caretaker of Hanabi, to watch for Hinata while Neiji and him eat their dinner. While they were eating their dinner. Hizashi hear a loud footstep that sounds like someone is running in the hallway. He heard a thud indicating some open the sliding door and he look it was Natsu, her face is pale and was holding her chest.

"Hizashi-sama! It's-It's Hinata. She's awake."

I'm sorry for uploading so late. It has been 1 year since I publish the 1st chapter. Let's just say I got a mental block and since English is my third language it is kinda hard to write the right word for my story. But I will try to publish more chapters because I'm planning to end my story before Chapter 10. Let see how it will go. Hopefully you will join me on this journey of mine on how many Chapters should I make for my story. Tehehehehe


End file.
